


Boone Considers the Courier Six

by CombustingDucklet



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Other, and committing excessive violence, her name is trout and she likes anarchy, just a little drabble about boone and my courier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombustingDucklet/pseuds/CombustingDucklet
Summary: The Courier Six enters Novac during a dust storm midday.
Relationships: Craig Boone & Courier (Fallout), Craig Boone & Female Courier
Kudos: 13





	Boone Considers the Courier Six

The Courier Six enters Novac during a dust storm midday.  
Manny tells him through the motel room door that a strange trader arrived by foot, alone. Boone commits the information to memory and resolves to keep a lookout for the newcomer, but if they haven't caused any trouble by now then they shouldn't be a problem.  
Boone is wrong, but he doesn't know that yet.  
When he enters the dinosaur, Cliff stops him, nervous.  
“If you see a woman with a briefcase on her back,” he says, “that’s just Trout. She came in this afternoon to trade crops. I wouldn’t be surprised if she comes up to say hello, she’s very friendly.” Cliff pauses. “And a bit odd.”  
"Hm," Boone says and goes to his post.  
“Trout caught a ghost with a brahmin lasso and paraded it around town today,” Cliff says the second night. “She says it's what's been killing the McBride’s poor brahmin. It's invisible, sure as day, but I’ve never heard of a ghost that carries around a machine gun.”  
Hm.  
“Trout went down to REPCONN this morning,” Cliff says the third night. “I hope she’s okay, we’ve been hearing some concerning explosions.”  
Boone hallucinates rockets shooting into the sky at dawn.  
“Trout helped plant some crops today,” Cliff says the fourth night. “She sure knows her stuff, I’ll tell you that! I asked her where she learned it and she said she doesn’t remember--what a strange girl. Has she come seen you yet?”  
Trout comes and sees Boone that night. Boone only knows this because he stretches his neck and a mop of hair and two dark eyes peering down in between Dinky’s teeth.  
Boone nearly has an aneurysm, cursing and scrambling to get his gun up while Trout scales the dinosaur to the ground and vanishes into the desert.  
“Trout brought a whole uprooted mesquite tree to sell,” Cliff says the fifth night. “Imagine that! Roots and all! Oh, and she said to tell you sorry for scaring you, did something happen-”  
Trout finally comes through the door that night. She’s young with freckles, but has grey hair. There’s a briefcase strapped to her back with rope and a shovel tied atop it. Belts with pouches and bags hang off her waist and shoulders, and he sees no less than three cholla barbs stuck to her. She doesn’t seem to notice.  
“Hey, there!” Trout says, smiling wide. “I found who sold your wife!”  
Boone leaves Novac with a brain damaged produce merchant on the fifth night.  
\---  
Boone learns many things about Trout despite him never saying a word for two days as they circle back to a small town called Goodsprings.  
Trout’s hobbies include: farming, committing human rights violations against the Legion, collecting junk she calls knick-knacks, and inciting anarchy. Her favorite color is she can’t remember, her passion in life is finding a well-dressed gecko named Benny, and she hasn’t ever seen a fish.  
Boone finally speaks, then, and asks her if she knows she is named after a fish. She tells him she is named after a type of cactus, but he wouldn’t know it so don’t bother looking for it.  
Things to know about Trout: she has a concerning lack of basic intelligence and common sense and he regularly wonders how she is still alive considering how many fucked up things she does on a regular basis that would logically kill any other person, she enjoys beating people to death with a shovel, and she is loved by nearly everyone they come across.  
At least she doesn’t expect conversation.  
They travel together for weeks, moving at night to escape the heat and finding shelter before midday hits.  
Trout helps the NCR, but keeps success out of their grasp. She razes the Legion patrols they come across to the ground, threatens Fiends with the choice between a shovel to the head or rehab, and sells a large amount of cactus fruit by manipulative means. They bounce back to her farm between her strange and senseless missions, slowly fixing the abandoned farmstead a day at a time. Boone's hands become calloused in places besides where the metal of his gun rests.  
“What are you going to do when you find him?” Boone asks. “When you find the man who shot you.”  
Trout doesn't pause in spreading brahmin manure around the corn and beans, legs positioned oddly so she doesn't step on the squash vines sprawled over the soil. “I’m going to return the favor. Only this time there won’t be no one to dig him out of his grave.”  
“I guess we have that in common, then.”  
“Digging?"  
“Revenge.”  
They give free cactus fruit wine to a doctor in Goodsprings, and the older man looks at Boone's sunburnt face and shaded eyes when Trout bounces off to take a look at his crops in the back and says, “I bet you believe in hell, but not god."  
\--- Boone doesn't know how long he's been traveling with Trout when they enter the strip and for the first time since they've met, her smile fades.  
"I gotta go take care of some business," she says.  
“I’ll wait,” Boone says, like there was any question.  
Trout enters the Lucky 38 with a shovel and comes back with a snapped handle and splintered hands as the news of Mr House’s death echoes across the strip.  
"I was thinking of stealing some peppers from the NCR," Trout says. Some of her hair is burnt and part of her briefcase is smoldering.  
"You need a new shovel," Boone says. "Then we can steal peppers."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic (and drabble) so please be kind :D


End file.
